ketulusan
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Rin, gadis kaya raya yang selalu gagal dalam cinta karena terus menerus dimanfaatkan oleh kekasihnya. Tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Luki. kemudian keduanya menjalin hubungan tetapi Rin masih ragu dengan Luki. Beberapa rencana konyolpun ia susun agar sang pacar menunjukkan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Tapi semua yang terjadi ternyata diluar dugaanya...
Title : Ketulusan

Cast: Rin K, Luki M,

Genre: Drama, Romance *gagal*

* * *

==" Maaf kalo ff ini memukkan. Ingin bikin yang romantis napa jadi absurd gini sih. Aduh malu sendiri bacanya. Gomennasai!

* * *

"Sayang..." Kepala Kuning itu bergoyang ketika sang pemilik menoleh pada sang kekasih yang terlihat resah. Kagamine Rin, menatap pemuda di depanya dengan kening berkerut.

"ada apa Kaito-kun?" tanya Rin heran. Sejak awal kencan mereka siang itu kekasihnya terlihat sangat gelisah sejak tadi dan diam-diam membuat beban dipikiran Rin juga. Apa Kaito tidak senang dengan kencan mereka hari ini?

"Dompetku hilang." Rin yang sempat memasang wajah was-was seketika tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"jadi itu yang membuatmu keliatan resah seharian ini Kaito-kun. Kalau itu masalahnya kau tenang saja. Hari ini biar aku yang bayar semuanya lagian ini kan kencan pertama kita." Ujar Rin dengan matanya yang makin berbinar dan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Bukanya sombong sih, mengingat keluarganya yang kaya raya membayar pengeluaran kencan mereka hari ini bukanlah hal yang besar untuk Rin. Terlebih untuk pacarnya yang kelewat tampan hari ini. Apa sih yang tidak?

"Bukan itu masalahnya sayang..." Dahi gadis itu berkerut dengan jawaban tak puas sang pacar. Diraihnya jemari besar Kaito yang hangat kedalam genggamanya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya Kalem.

"Uang sewa apartemenku hilang juga."

Senyum yang sejak tadi Rin pasang sontak luntur dari wajah cantiknya digantikan dengan wajah datar dan tatapan kosong, jemarinya yang tadi sempat menggenggam tangan sang pacar perlahan-lahan terlepas begitu saja.

"Sayang, Keluargamu kaya raya kan? Kau bisa kan meminjamkanku uang untuk membayar sewa bulan ini?" Pemuda di depanya berusaha meraih jemari mungil itu untuk bertaut kembali denganya tapi langsung Rin tepis dengan kasar.

 _Selalu saja seperti ini..._

"Sa—" Gumam Kaito terkejut dengan reaksi tak bersahabat sang kekasih.

"Hentikan... Kita putus!" Seru Rin dengan cukup lantang sampai beberapa orang disekitar mereka menatap keduanya dengan heran. Diraihnya tas kecilnya kemudian beranjak dari taman itu. kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan begitu cepat, bibirnya terus saja menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuk sang pacar atau mungkin mantan pacarnya yang benar-benar brengsek. Benar-benar laki-laki tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya. Selalu seperti itu, harusnya Rin sadar sejak awal bahwa mustahil baginya mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Rin tidak bisa menyalahkan Tuhan karena melahirkanya di keluarga kaya raya seperti sekarng. Setiap orang pasti akan bersyukur terlahir dalam keluarga yang sangat mampu. Apapun yang diinginkan hanya tinggal kau gumamkan saja lalu semuanya akan jadi kenyataan tapi tidak selalu kelebihan selalu menjadi hal yang baik. Selama ini dengan kecantikan dan kekayaanya Rin pikir akan mudah baginya mendapatkan kekasih yang mencintainya tapi ternyata salah! Dengan semua yang ia miliki sekarang Rin mulai menyadari banyak hal. Orang-orang yang mengatakan mencintainya hanya sekedar memanfaatkanya saja. Rin sudah lelah dimanfaatkan terus seperti itu.

Sigh.

Helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibirnya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan cepat-cepat... sampai...

Bam!

Rin terduduk di trotoar jalan yang kotor akibat tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang keras dan tinggi. Mulutnya mengaduh kesakitan apalagi pantatnya yang berciuman dengan jalan yang keras.

"Kau tidak apa-apa nona?" Hal pertama yang Rin lihat ketika ia mendongak adalah warna merah muda yang begitu hangat menyapa matanya dan seraut wajah tampan yang hanya berjarak beberapa cm darinya. Rin sempat terpesona beberapa saat tetapi suara pemuda itu kembali menyadarkanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ulang surai merah muda itu cemas.

"Perhatikan jalanmu baka!" Maki Rin kesal.

"Maaf, tapi kau tiba-tiba saja berlari kearahku nona."

Rin melotot galak.

"Oke-oke aku yang salah. Maaf... " Rin menyeringai puas. Pemuda tampan dengan surai merah muda itu membantu Rin berdiri tapi gadis itu mengaduh ketika menyadari pergelangan kakinya yang terasa amat nyeri.

"Kakimu terkilir..."

"Ini semua salahmu bodoh!"

"Ya ya ya... simpan makianmu itu kita cari tempat untuk mengobati kakimu." Rin membiarkan ketika pemuda itu memapahnya duduk disebuah bangku trotoar terdekat.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku segera kembali." Ujar Pemuda merah muda itu berniat beranjak dari sana tapi Rin tak membiarkanya kabur begitu saja.

"Jangan bilang kau berniat kabur tuan!." Desis Rin tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan kondisi seperti itu. Hei walau bagaimanapun ia butuh pertanggung jawaban!

"Aku tidak akan lari. Aku hanya membeli obat sebentar nona. Apa kau begitu takut kehilanganku sampai seperti ini? Hm?" Wajah Rin merona. Jemarinya perlahan melepaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"O-okay... beritahu aku namamu aku akan langsung lapor polisi kalau kau bohong."

"Namaku Megurine Luki. Panggil saja namaku 3x kalau kau merindukanku maka aku akan datang." Rin benar-benar ingin mennggeplak(?) kepala merah muda itu tapi sang pemilik sudah terlebih dulu ngacir dari tempat itu melihat aura membunuh dari Rin.

'Konyol!' Batin Rin kesal tapi entah mengapa bibirnya malah melengkungkan sebuah senyum yang kelewat lebar. Kemudian berubah menjadi tawa.

"Memanggil namanya 3x huh?" gumam Rin setelah tawanya reda, gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya merapat pada sandaran kursi kayu itu. Ditatapnya jalanan didepanya yang terlihat cukup sepi hanya beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disebrang jalan yang lain. Angin sepoi sepoi.. suara deru mobil disekitarnya perlahan-lahan membuat kelopak mata gadis itu terasa berat hingga akhirnya terpejam erat.

* * *

"Oi.. Nona!"

Rin membuka matanya perlahan mendengar suara itu begitu dekat denganya dan guncangan-guncangan ditubuhnya membuat kesadarnya perlahan pulih. Warna merah muda menyapanya dengan hangat, warna yang indah seperti bunga sakura kesukaanya.

"oi... Nona bangun! Tuan putri hei!" guncangan dibahunya semakin menjadi, membawa Rin kembali kedunia nyata. Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan dengan kondisi sekitar yang kelewat sangat terang. Mungkin sudah tengah hari, pikir Rin.

"Kau sudah bangun nona?" Rin menatap pemuda bernama Luki disampingnya dengan kening berkerut.

"aku kira kau sudah pergi." Ujar Rin terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran.

"Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan seorang gadis cantik dengan kaki terluka begitu saja?"

"Jangan menggodaku!"

"Aku tidak menggodamu aku mengatakanya dengan jujur." Pipi Rin bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata yang terdengar sangat sungguh-sungguh itu.

Tak mau Luki tau kalau Rin cukup terkesan dengan pemuda itu Rin menutupinya dengan berdeham dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. " Mana obatnya?"

"Uhmm... aku sudah mengobatimu. Kakimu sudah sembuh."

Awalnya Rin tidak percaya tapi ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya rasa nyeri tadi yang sempat dirasakanya sudah tak terasa lagi barulah ia percaya. Rasa sakitnya menguap begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Luki seraya menaik turunkan alisnya dengan genit yang benar-benar membuat Rin kesal setengah mati.

"kakiku kau apakan?" Rin sebenarnya cukup heran dengan keajaiban itu.

"Itu Ra-ha-si-a"

Siku-siku muncul dikepala Rin tapi gadis itu terlalu lelah untuk melampiaskan kekesalanya kali ini. Jadi sebagai gantinya sebuah helaan meluncur dari celah bibirnya.

"Biar aku belikan minum sebagai ucapan terimakasih." Rin beranjak dari bangku kayu itu tapi suara Luki menghentikanya membuatnya harus menatap Luki lagi.

"bagaimana kalau aku tukar ucapan terimakasihmu dengan satu permintaan nona?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Kemudian menatap dadanya dengan ekspresi horror.

"Jangan mesum ya!" Seru Rin dengan wajah memerah, tingkahnya itu sontak membuat Luki tergelak.

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikiran sampai kesana." Wajah Rin yang tadi merah semakin merah karena malu. Hell... apa yang dipikirkanya sih barusan! Tanganya yang menutupi dadanya perlahan kembali ketempatnya semula. Ditatapnya Luki yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi terhibur?

"A-apa?"

"kau tidak boleh menolak."

"akan aku pertimbangkan kalau itu bukan hal mesum."

"Kau harus berjanji nona."

"baik baik. Aku janji." Rin akhirnya mengalah.

Jeda sejenak sebelum 2 kata yang Luki ucapkan berikutnya sanggup membuatnya terasa seperti tersedot ke lubang hitam.

"Jadi pacarku."

* * *

"Rin, ada apa nak? Kenapa sarapanmu tidak kau makan?" Rin tersadar dari lamunanya, ditatapnya sang ibu yang tengah menatapnya dengan sorot kecemasan. Baru disadarinya ternyata Rin sejak tadi melamun saja. ditatapnya mangkuk didepanya yang isinya sudah berubah bentuk tak karuan karena sejak tdi ia aduk-aduk tanpa sadar.

"kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini Rin. Apa yang terjadi? Kau sedang ada masalah sayang? Atau kau ingin sesuatu? Katakan pada ibumu ini." Rin tersenyum mendengar perhatian dari sang ibu tercinta. Betapa beruntungnya ia punya ibu yang begitu mengerti dirinya tapi Rin tidak boleh mambawa ibunya dalam masalah ini. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin ada yang terluka, bukanya ia ingin melindungi Luki atau apa. Hanya saja ibunya yang satu ini terbilang sangat overprotective terhadap anak gadisnya dan tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi siapapun yang membuat Rin bersedih jatuh kelubang neraka terdalam. Sebaiknya Rin coba selesaikan ini sendiri saja, tapi bagaimana ya.. berpikir Rin berpikir...

"Ibu, A-aku ingin tinggal diapartemen." Cicit Rin sangat pelan tetapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh sang ibu.

"Kau ingin tinggal di apartemen? Kenapa tidak? Baiklah besok kita beli apartemen mewah didekat kampusmu."

"Ti-tidak ibu. Aku ingin yang biasa."

"Biasa?" Kening sang ibu berkerut.

"yang tidak terlalu besar ibu." Jelas Rin akhirnya.

"bukanya bagus kalau tempat tinggalmu besar sayang?" Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya, otaknya bekerja ekstra memikirkan jawaban yang pas dan tidak mencurigakan.

"Aku ingin belajar hidup sederhana dan mandiri." Ujar Rin dengan sangat meyakinkan. Hati rin seketika bersorak mendapati ibunya menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah akan ibu carikan. Tapi kau harus membawa salah satu pelayan kita untuk membantu keperluanmu."

"Itu tidak perlu ibu. Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Riiinnnn! Demi Tuhaannnn! Ibu benar-benar bangga padamu sayang. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau belajar mandiri. " Rin tersenyum masam melihat wajah riang ibunya. Sebenarnya kalau bukan terpaksa ia juga ogah hengkang dari rumah tercintanya yang seperti istana itu. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini satu-satunya jalan mejauhkan ibunya dari masalah yang beberpa hari ini menjadi beban pikiranya. Apalagi kalau bukan Luki? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan Rin yang sudah menyetujui apapun permintaan Luki tak bisa mneolak ketika Luki memintanya menjadi kekasihnya Rin secara resmi menjadi pacar Luki walau Rin tak ingin dan ragu.

"Oh ya sayang.."

Rin menatap kembali sang ibu yang tersenyum semakin lebar, Rin tau bahwa perbincangan berikutnya adalah yang sangat ia hindari.

"Teman ibu bilang anaknya sudah setuju untuk bertemu denganmu. "

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan ibu."

"Dia laki-laki yang baik sayang. Kau akan menyukainya. Keluarganya juga setara dengan kita jadi kau tidak perlu cemas kalau dia hanya akan memanfaatkanmu seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Kret

Kursi Rin bergeser kebelakang ketika sang empunya beranjak dari sana. "Terimakasih makananya." Gumam Rin kemudian beranjak dari sana. Sang ibu hanya bisa menatap punggung putrinya dalam seraya menghela napas.

* * *

Tiga hari berikutnya setelah Rin mengatakan ia ingin tinggal diapartemen yang 'biasa' pada sang ibu permintaanya terkabulkan. Pagi hari ketika sarapan sang ibu memberinya sebuah kunci membuat Rin sampai melompat memeluk sang ibu denganperasaan bahagia. Pagi itu pula ia putuskan untuk berkemas pindah ke apartemen barunya. Ia sudah tidak sabar menjalanakan beberapa rencana kecil yang 3 hari ini sempat melintas di kepalanya. Diantar sang supir kepercayaan keluarganya Rin beserta kopernya diturunkan didepan sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang terlihat sangat besar. Melihat desain bangunanya ini bukanlah tergolong 'biasa' tetapi mengingat standar ibunya Rin maklum saja kalau bangunan apartemen itu terlihat biasa dan letaknya juga cukup dekat dengan kampus membuat dirinya tak khawatir lagi akan terlambat. Yosh!

Dengan langkah lebar gadis itu menyeret kopernya kedalam bangunan besar itu. Rin sempat sweatdrop melihat fasilitas didalam apartemen itu yang terlihat tidak biasa. bersih, kinclong, dan sejuk. Benar-benar jauh dari kata sederhana, ditambah lagi fasilitas lift yang disediakan benar-benar membuat Rin harus mengubur dalam-dalam apa makna sederhana itu. diseretnya kopernya memasukin lift dan berhenti di lantai 7 kamar nomor 31. Dikeluarkan kunci dari saku jaketnya, dimasukkanya kedalam lubang kunci kemudian diputarnya. Pemandangan berkilauan yang sama seperti ruang lobby tadi menyambutnya ketika pertama kali pintu terbuka.

"Benar-benar biasa." Keluhnya seraya menyeret kopernya kedalam tempat tinggal barunya. Dilepasnya sepatunya, gadis itu berjalan menuju sofa membaringkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan karena beberapa hari ini tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan rencana mengerjai Luki. Mengerjai? Yep! Kita lihat saja nanti apakah Luki akan betah denganya.

Bip

Rin merogoh saku jaketnya. Dikeluarkanya benda yang ia cari. Seulas seringai setan mengembang diwajahnya mendapati siapa yang menelponya.

"hallo?"

" _Rin, kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku khawatir tidak bisa menghubungimu sejak kemarin."_ Oh! Rin baru teringat kalau kemarin ia memang mengabaikan semua pesan dan telpon Luki karena ia kesal dengan pemuda itu. seenaknya saja datang ke sekolahnya dan mengajaknya makan siang bareng. Gezzz... sebenarnya bukan soal Luki datang ke kampusnya. Tapi ia benci para gadis lain yang terus-terusan menatap Luki dengan tatapan kagum dan entah kenapa Rin begitu kesal karena itu.

" _kau masih disana Rin?"_

"oh yaya... maaf aku lupa meletakan ponselku kemarin."

" _tak apa."_

"Luki.."

" _Hm?"_

"Mau main ke apartemenku?"

" _Apa ini semacam 'undangan'?"_

Rin yang tidak mengerti maksud undangan itu sebenarnya hanya mengangguk polos. "ya aku mengundangmu."

"oh baiklah aku pasti datang sayang. Berikan aku alamatmu. Kirim saja lewat email." Rin mendengungkan sesuatu seperti ya kemdian sambungan terputus sepihak karena Luki tiba-tiba mematikan telponya dan Rin berinisiatif langsung mengetikkan alamat barunya lewat email seperti yang Luki minta, kurang dari 1 menit kemudian sebuah pesan balasan datang.

" _ **aku akan sampai dalam 1 jam."**_

Rin menyeringai semakin lebar. Ditatapnya penjuru kamarnya seraya berpikir. Kamar ini terlalu rapi. Mungkin Luki butuh sedikit 'kejutan'?

* * *

Sebuah mobil berhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartemen besar. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangan. Bola mata kebiruan itu menatap penjuru tempat itu, dikeluarkanya ponsel miliknya dan dibacanya lagi pesan dari sang kekasih. Sepertinya emang itu tempatnya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki gedung apartemen itu. Beberapa orang yang tampaknya merupakan penghuni apartemen yang sempat berpapasan denganya menatap pemuda itu dengan kagum bahkan para gadis sampai berteriak kegirangan melihat betapa tampanya pemuda itu tapi diabaikanya. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak akan tergoda oleh siapapun lagi karena cintanya hanya untuk sang kekasih. Seulas senyum terukir dibibirnya ketika memikirkan sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

Menaikki lift sebentar, kemudian berhenti di lantai 7. Kaki panjangnya menyusuri lorong dengan deretan kamar sambil mengamati nomornya satu-satu. Ditemukanya pintu nomor 31 berada diujung kanan. Dihampirinya pintu tersebut, diketuknya sekali. Terdengar langkah mendekati pintu.

Ceklek!

Pintu berderit terbuka menampkakkan sosok Rin dalam balutan piama dan rambut acak-acakan seperti singa.

"Luki-kun telat 5 menit."

Luki tersenyum kecil mendengar sambutan kekasihnya. 2 minggu pacaran dengan Rin membuat Luki mulai hafal dengan sifat Rin. Gadis itu tidak suka orang yang terlambat walaupun Rin sendiri tipe orang yang hampir selalu terlambat.

"maaf jalanan macet. Aku bawakan ini agar kau tak ngambek lagi." Luki menyodorkan buket bunga yang sejak tadi dibawanya kehadapan sang kekasih yang wajahnya langsung bersemu kemerahan mendapati surprise romantis itu.

"ehem... Terimakasih. Nah ayo masuk." Rin membuka pintu apartemenya semakin lebar. Luki sempat mencuri ciuman dipipi sebelum masuk ke apartemen itu, dan itu membuat wajah Rin kembali merah. Luki suka sekali melihatnya bersemu seperti itu. manis.

Ma-manis. Tapi apa yang menyambutnya ketika ia memasuki ruangan pertama apartemen itu benar-benar membuatnya terdiam di tempat.

* * *

"Kenapa Luki-kun?" tanya Rin dengan ekspresi polosnya melihat Luki hanya diam dipintu. Menyerah Luki pasti akan menyerah dan menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang buruk pada Rin setelah ini. Mana ada sih laki-laki yang suka dengan wanita jorok dan berantakan? Rin hampir bersorak tetapi kata-kata Luki berikutnya benar-benar tidak ia duga.

"Kita perlu beres-beres sayang." Ujar Luki seraya melipat lengan kemejanya tinggi-tinggi.

* * *

2 Jam setelahnya apartemen baru itu terlihat kembali kinclong dan rapi seperti sedia kala bahkan jauh lebih berkilauan ketimbang ketika Rin baru melihatnya. Dalam hati Rin harus mengakui kalau kekasihnya itu hebat sekali dalam urusan bersih-bersih. Terlalu mengkilat dan terkesan seperti maniak kebersihan, benar-benar mengingatkanya pada om-om ganteng dari fandom sebelah yang juga maniak bersih-bersih. Oke lupakan om ganteng itu karena author mulai terbayang dan malah gagal move on .#plak

"Apa masih kurang bersih?" Rin yang sejak tadi bengong disofa menatap kekasihnya yang sudah terduduk manis disofa single tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu terlihat kelelahan sekali. Sebenarnya Luki sudah meminta bantuanya tapi Rin tolak mentah-mentah dengan alasan ngantuk. Simple tapi dalem banget kan... ketika kau berusaha keras sementara pasanganmu malah enak-enakan bersantai bukanya itu pukulan telak yang menyakitkan. Tapi bener-bener deh Rin jadi bertanya dalam hati apakah Luki itu punya perasaan yang namanya sakit karena pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mengeluh sedikitpun, malah sebaliknya Luki disuruh istirahat saja.

"Terlalu bersih."

Luki terkekeh. Dihampirinya sofa tempat Rin duduk dielusnya kepala Rin dengan sayang.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya penuh perhatian .

"Ayo kita makan di restoran prancis sini Luki-kun! Aku dengar makanan disana enak." Usul Rin riang. Sebenarnya ini juga merupakan bagian dari rencananya.

"Apapaun untukmu sayang."

Pipi Rin bersemu lagi.

* * *

Seingat Rin makan siang bersama merupakan bagian dari rencananya mengerjai Luki tapi kok rasanya terbalik sih? Rin sendiri merasa dirinya malah sedang dikerjai. Ide konyolnya adalah memesan makanan termahal di restoran mewah itu sampai membuat dompet Luki habis dan kekasihnya tersebut tak mampu bayar lalu cuci piring tapi nyatanya berkali-kali Rin memesan makanan termahal disana Luki tak sekalipun berkomentar ataupun melarangnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Rin hanya bisa mengangguk pada Luki yang tengah mengamatinya makan. Tampaknya pemuda itu telah menyelesaikan makanya karena piring didepanya sudah kosong dan Rin harus meruntuk dalam hati karena ide konyolnya ini malah membuatnya makan semakin lelet karena mulai kekenyangan.

Selesai menandaskan sepotong steak ketiganya Rin meneguk jus apel yang ia pesan.

"Mau tambah lagi?" Rin melotot horror mendengar tawaran itu. kepala kuningnya berdoyang pelan ketika ia menggeleng.

"Berikutnya kemana?"

Rin berpikir sejenak, 2 rencananya telah dinyatakan gugur. Luki sama sekali tidak mengeluh, benar-benar laki-laki yang baik. Tapi mungkin Rin perlu mengujinya sekali lagi?

"Bagaimana kalau belanja Luki-kun?" usul Rin terdengar tak yakin dengan idenya sendiri. Mungkin karena rasa tak enak telah mulai menyusup kedalam hatinya.

"Ide bagus. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi."

Luki mengangkat tanganya memanggil seorang pelayan mendekati meja mereka. Rin tak mengamati selanjutnya karena pikiranya tengah bergelut alot. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Luki tidak seburuk perkiraanya? Rin pastilah sangat berdosa telah mengerjai pemuda sebaik itu.

"Ja sayang kita pergi.^^" Rin hanya diam saja ketika tangan hangat itu menariknya keluar dari sana. Gadis itu masih diam ketika Luki membawanya ke mobil. Bahkan sampai mereka berhenti disebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama dikota itu Rin masih saja diam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Kita sampai." Ujar Luki menyadarkan Rin dari lamunanya.

"O-oh..." Rin berusaha melepas beltnya tetapi karena terlalu gugup, ia jadi kesusahan sendiri. Luki yang melihatnya pun membantunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu Rin?" Rin menoleh untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih yang tengah menatapnya cemas.

"A-aku..."

"Kalau kau lelah sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

Rin menggeleng cepat. "Ja-jangan aku ingin belanja kok."

 _Sekali lagi. Ijinkan dia sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa Luki itu benar-benar orang baik_.

Luki menghela napas, "Baiklah ayo turun."

Keduanya kemudian keluar dari mobil. Rin tak protes ketika tanganya digenggam erat Luki ketika mereka masuk ke bangunan pusat perbelanjaan yang mewah itu. Rin sempat lupa dengan pikiranya sendiri karena setelah melewati pintu gadis itu sudah terpukau dengan barang-barang yang dipajang belanja. Sialan! Ia melewatkan barang-barang baru bulan ini. Sampai dirumah nanti Rin harus meminta kartu kreditnya kembali pada sang ibu.

"ada yang kau inginkan?"

Rin menoleh pada Luki yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Ayo kita lihat toko tas Luki-kun."

Dua sejoli itu pun mampir ke toko tas disana yang khusus menyediakan tas-tas dengan merek terkenal dan harga selangit. Emerald kebiruan Rin menjelajah menatap deretan tas yang dipajang disana dengan tatapan lapar. Sebuah tas merah di etalase langsung menarik perhatianya. Seperti sihir Rin melangkah mendekati tas itu mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Kau suka?"

Rin mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita beli." Luki memanggil seorang pelayan toko tersebut. Mereka tampak berbincang sejenak dan Rin tidak peduli karena berikutnya ia kembali lagi pada pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya.

"selesai. Ada yang kau inginkan lagi?" Rin menggeleng pelan, masih dengan setengah melamun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita menjelajah lagi." Ujar Luki seraya menarik tangan Rin untuk beranjak dari sana. Mereka sempat berputar-putar di area mall yang besar itu. berhenti di beberapa toko untuk membeli barang yang Rin inginkan sampai tak terasa tangan keduanya yang semula kosong kini penuh dengan kantung belanjaan dan kaki Rin mulai lelah jadi mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah konter makanan siap saji.

Sementara Luki memesankan mereka minum, Rin terpekur ditempat duduknya. Mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi seharian ini dan ide konyolnya mengerjai kekasihnya sendiri. Kesimpulan dari semua rencana bodohnya hanya satu, Luki pemuda yang baik. Benar-benar sempurna seperti yang ia inginkan. Rin tak mendengar sekalipun keluhan Luki atas sikapnya yang kurang ajar hari ini. Dalam benak Rin mulai tumbuh kepercayaan sedikit-demi sedikit bahwa Luki tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang pernah membuatnya terluka. Tapi kepercayaan tumbuh dalam hatinya diimbangi juga dengan keraguan. Kenapa Luki begitu baik padanya. Luki belum pernah mengatakan secara gamblang bahwa ia mencintai Rin. Awalanya Rin pikir Luki hanya main-main denganya tapi sikap pemuda itu pada Rin terlihat sungguh-sungguh dan Rin jatuh terlalu dalam karena dirinya menyadari mulai ada benih-benih cinta yang tumbuh dihatinya untuk Luki*narasi alay*.

"maaf menunggu lama." Rin tersenyum menyambut Luki yang berjalan menghampiri tempatnya duduk dengan nampan berisi 2 berger dan softdrink.

"Kau tidak bosan kan menungguku?"

Rin menggeleng tapi tak menyahuti ucapan Luki barusan. Gadis itu meraih berger bagianya melahapnya sangat pelan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu murung lagi?" tanya Luki cemas mendapati sikap Rin yang kembali pendiam seperti sedang memiliki beban dipikiranya.

"Katakan kalau kau punya masalah. "

"..."

"Rin..." Luki menyentuh pelan bahu kecil itu tapi Rin malah semakin menjauh seperti ketakutan denganya.

"Jangan bersikap begitu baik padaku." Gumam Rin dengan wajah ketakutan.

Luki terlihat semakin cemas, "Aku tidak mengerti Rin ada apa?"

"berhenti bersikap baik padaku! Sikapmu itu benar-benar memuakkan! Aku benci melihatnya. Hiks..." sebutir air mata dan isakan lolos. Rin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

"He-hei..." Luki yang kebingungan berusaha meraih gadis itu kedalam pelukanya tapi Rin langsung mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku wanita yang berantakan, aku matre, aku hanya akan menghabiskan uangmu saja. selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Nee Luki-kun... bukankah kau harusnya membenci orang sepertiku?" Rin menurunkan tanganya yang menutupi wajahnya yang sudah berurai air mata.

"Rin apa itu masalah yang mengganggumu sejak tadi?"

Rin tak menyahut hanya mengamati wajah Luki yang malah tersenyum seraya menatap tepat kedalam matanya dan Rin bisa merasakan debaran hangat didadanya. _Tidak Rin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kecewa lagi_.

"kalau itu yang yang kaupikirkan kau itu memang benar-benar bodoh! Dengar Rin, walau kau berantakan dan matre sekalipun aku tetap tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Karena—"

 _Cukup. Rin tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu._

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengerti." Gumam Rin berulang-ulang seperti mantra. Wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti hampir menangis lagi dan ia semakin menjauh dari Luki kemudian tanpa diduga Rin sudah berlari dari sana menghiraukan Luki yang terus memanggilnya.

"Ri-rin hei!"

* * *

Setelah insiden itu Rin memutuskan kembali lagi kerumahnya, ke istananya untuk menenangkan diri. Ponselnya ia matikan dan selama seminggu ini pula Rin hilang kontak dengan Luki. Rin tidak tau apakah Luki mencarinya atau tidak, tapi yang Rin tau ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

Kret.

Tubuh kecil yang bergelung diselimutnya itu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dilihatnya sosok ibu tercintanya tengah menatapanya prihatin.

"sayang..." Rin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menatap sang ibu yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Kau murung terus sejak kembali dari apartemenmu itu. apa yang terjadi?"

Rin menggeleng, sang ibu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap keras kepala anaknya.

"Kau tidak mau bicara pada ibumu?"

Kepala kuning itu menggeleng lagi.

"Baiklah, ibu tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Setelah itu hening sejenak, dahi Rin mengernyit heran melihat wajah sang ibu yang mendadak gugup.

"Rin dengar sayang. Ibu sudah setuju untuk mempertemukanmu dengan anak teman ibu dan dia sudah ada dibawah sekarang."

Iris kebiruan Rin membola detik itu juga. Mulutnya komat kamit ingin meluncurkan protesan tapi tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur darinya.

"Tolong sekali ini saja sayang. Kalian tidak harus meneruskanya kalau kau tidak menyukainya. Temui dia, setidaknyan jangan buat ibumu ini malu. Ibu sudah berjanji akan mempertemukan kalian berdua."

Rin menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ditatapnya wajah ibunya yang terlihat memohon padanya. Digigitnya bibir semerah buah plum miliknya. Berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengalah, kepalanya mengangguk perlahan dengan terpaksa.

"Ja~ kalau begitu cepat ganti baju. Dia sudah menunggu dibawah." Ujar sang ibu kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

Blam!

Dan Rin hanya bisa duduk termenung sesaat. Hanya bertemu, bertemu orang asing. Tak mungkin bisa lebih buruk lagi. Tubuh yang terasa berat karena memikul beban pikiranya itu Rin paksa untuk menghampiri lemari. dibukanya pintu lemari besar itu, dikeluarkanya sebuah setelan dress favoritnya.

10 menit kemudian Rin telah terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress dan make up yang melekat sempurna. Walaupun Rin tidak ingin tetapi Rin tidak boleh mempermalukan sang ibu. Anak dari keluarga terpadang sepertinya pantang terlihat berantakan. Berantakan? Rin jadi ingat Luki.

 _walau kau berantakan dan matre sekalipun aku tetap tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu._

Hati Rin menghangat mengingat kata-kata itu. Bodoh! Kenapa diingat lagi sih kan malah jadi tidak bisa melupakan Luki dengan cepat. Rin memukul-mukul kepalanya pelan.

"Sudah siap sayang?" Rin berbalik, seulas senyum ia paksakan mengembang diwajahnya menatap sang ibu yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"ya.."

Kaki kecilnya Rin seret menghampiri sang ibu. Langkah demi langkah terasa berat baginya berjalan ke ruang tamu. Kepalanya terus saja menunduk, pikiranya kemana-mana. Andai saja yang dijodohkan denganya adalah Luki bagaimana ya?

"Ri-rin?"

Lah kan... Rin terlalu merindukan Luki sampai suaranya saja terngiang ditelinganya.

"Rin!" Itu mungkin bukan hanya halusinasinya saja karena suara itu nyata dan pelukan hangat itu nyata Rin rasakan.

"Lu-luki?" gumam Rin cukup terkejut dalam pelukan Luki. Mengejutkan sekali baginya mendapati sang kekasih berada dirumahnya.

"Loh kalian sudah kenal?" Luki melepaskan pelukanya dari Rin. Wajah tampanya nyengir menatap sang calon mertua yang terlihat terkejut melihat keduanya.

"Kami sudah pacaran tante."

"OH MY MY..." Rin memutar bola matanya melihat wajah terkejut ibunya yang terlihat lebay.

"Sayang kenapa kau tidak cerita pada ibumu kalau kau sudah kenal dengan Luki-kun sebelumnya?" Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"Itu..." Rin benar-benar ingin berteriak saat itu juga. Mana tau dia kalau Luki itu anaknya teman ibunya Rin. Kalau tau begini kan Rin tidak perlu pake acara ngerjain Luki segala waktu itu. dan sikapnya waktu itu OMG! Rin malu sekali. Jangan sampai Luki cerita macam-macam pada ibunya atau bisa-bisa matilah Rin.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan itu nanti ibu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Luki-kun." Ujar Rin seraya menarik lengan Luki dan pemuda itu tak protes sama sekali ketika Rin menyeretnya terburu-buru ngacir dari tempat itu. mereka berhenti di ruang terbuka hijau yang tampak seperti taman dalam rumah. Rin melepaskan tangan Luki yang sejak tadi ia genggam.

"Wow! Taman yang bagus." Komentar Luki mengamati sekitarnya dengan takjub. Rin memutar tubuhnya menatap kesal pada pemuda didepanya.

"Jelaskan sesuatu!"

"apa?" Rin benar-benar ingin menghajar Luki sekarang juga.

"Oke-baiklah ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sayang?" Tanya Luki dengan sorot mata jenakanya. Rin mendengus kesal.

"Kau sudah tau semua ini sejak awal?"

Luki memasang ekspresi seperti berpikir yang imut tapi Rin tau pemuda itu hanya sedang menggodanya. "Bisa jadi...ya."

Rin semakin kesal, "sejak kapan?"

"Sejak awal mungkin?"

Rin terlihat semakin kesal dan marah dengan jawaban itu. Wajahnya makin merah padam tapi Luki tak bisa berhenti menggoda kekasihnya. Rin benar-benar menggemaskan ketika marah seperti itu. Luki tersenyum lebar melangkah lebih dekat pada tubuh yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Oh ayolah Rin... aku minta maaf key?" lengan luki terangkat ingin kembali membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukanya tapi tubuh jangkungnya didorong kasar.

"jadi selama ini kau mengerjaiku?" Tanya Rin yang terdengar makin konyol ditelinga Luki.

"Aku tidak sekalipun mengerjaimu Rin. Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu? Aku selalu jujur padamu. "

"kau tidak pernah bicara tentang keluargamu."

"aku pikir kau sudah tau Rin, bukanya ibumu sudah memberimu fotoku?" Ya, seingatnya ibunya pernah memberi Rin foto orang yang akan dijodohkan denganya tapi saat itu Rin benar-benar enggan jadi ia mengabaikan foto itu. bahkan Rin lupa dimana ia meletakannya. Sebuah tawa merdu membawa Rin kembali dari pikiranya sendiri. Dahinya mengernyit melihat Luki yang tertawa sendiri padahal seingatnya tak ada yang lucu.

"Apanya yang luc—"

Cup! Tubuh Rin seketika membeku ketika Luki dengan gerakan cepat lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman darinya. Kedua pipi Rin bersemu merah, jemarinya menyentuh tepat pada bibirnya dengan ekspresi shock.

"Rin bodoh! Berhentilah bersikap bodoh dan berpikir hal yang bodoh!" Ujar Luki seraya membawa tubuh mungil itu merapat padanya. Lenganya yang kokoh melingkar pas pada pinggang kecil Rin seolah-olah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"aku tidak bodoh." Balas Rin tak terima. Luki melepaskan tubuh mungil itu dari dekapanya. Menatap iris kebiruan yang berpendar cantik.

"Dengar Rin, apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan mampu membuatku membencimu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti 'mereka' jadi berhentilah menyamakan aku dengan 'mereka'. aku sungguh mencintaimu jadi tak ada alasan aku akan meninggalkanmu. Kau telah terluka berkali-kali. Aku tau, tapi didunia ini percayalah masih ada orang yang tulus mencintaimu Rin yaitu aku... " hangat... Rin bisa merasakan hatinya menghangat dengan perlahan-lahan. Debaran jantungnya semakin keras tetapi sangat Rin sukai. Gadis itu menyentuh tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Kepalanya tertunduk, _Bodoh! Luki bodoh!_

"Rin hei kau mendengarku kan?" tanya Luki cemas tak mendapati respon apapun dari Rin gadis itu malah menunduk semakin dalam, apa kata-kata romantisnya tadi tidak mempan?

Luki hendak menyentuh bahu kecil itu tapi lengan Rin yang tiba-tiba melingkar padanya membuat tanganya menggantung diudara.

"Luki-kun bodoh! Kata-katamu norak sekali. Aku..."

" _Suka."_

Luki tersenyum, tanganya membelai surai kuning Rin dengan lembut. Membiarkan gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat merah.

" _Nah Rin mulai sekarang biarkan aku mengajarimu arti ketulusan itu sebenarnya.."_

END

(+_+) astaga apa ini? *jedotin kepala ke tembok terdekat*

"

"

"


End file.
